Hopnor
History of Hopnor, Duke of Canter Early Life Hopnor was born in 1096 as the son of Hostnor and Ulpa. Hopnor's paternal great-grandfather was Harthan and his maternal grandfather was Upor, both Presidents of the Anglarian Senate and allies against the Mardrim. Hopnor's paternal grandmother was Dirga, Princess of Anglaria and through her he was descendant of House of Efir. In 1121 Hopnor married Turma, granddaughter of Former President Tuvman. The next year their son Hardior was born. In 1123 King Gildon died and his son Glig became the new King of Anglaria. Early Career In 1127 Hopnor became a Senator. In 1131 Hostnor is elected President of the Anglarian Senate and Hopnor became Consul. In 1134 Glig wanted to attack Wildland, because of this Hostnor abdicated. Glig then conquered South-Wildland. Three years later the Wildmen reconquered it and killed Glig. Glistor then became King of Anglaria. In 1135 the Imperialistic Party won the elections and Aurelius became the new President of the Anglarian Senate. In 1141Hostnor died because of a heart attack. Hopnor was then the new Duke of Canter. In 1143 Aurelius' second term as President was over and Hopnor, his cousin Margid and his uncle Harden started a campaign together, with Harden as President. The Democratic Party won, but before the election Harden had died and Margid was made the new candidate en thus the new President. Turgman was asked to become the second Consul. In 1147 King Glistor died, leaving a five years old granddaughter and a two years old grandson as his heirs. His son Glaziond was crowned King of Anglaria and the Anglarian Senate was made his regent. Therefore Margid had all power in Anglaria now. In 1147 new elections were held and Culfiod, son of former President Culfor was the candidate for the Imperialistic Party and Margid was de Candidate for the Democratic Party. Culfiod won the elections and became the new President. Culfor then had Glag, Glista and Glaziond murdered, hoping he would be declared King, since he was great-granduncle. Culfiod however had his father executed and asked the Senate for the crown in stead. Meanwhile Aurelian, son of Aurelius and uncle of Glaziond was declared King by the Royal Guard. The Senate declared Galga Queen in stead of Culfiod King, meaning Culfiod conducted treason. A war started. Hopnor joint a party in the Senate who protected Queen Galga. The other Parties were the Imperialistic Party, led by Culfiod and the Aurelian Party led by Aurelian. Aurelian and his royal guard made the other two parties flee and was crowned King of Anglaria. He made his son Aurelian the new President. Civil War A husband was found for Galga, Margid's grandson Fharazor. Also Hardior married Turza, daughter of Turgman and Maerga, also a descendant of Harthan. Galga's supporters fled to Argon were they set up their base. Culfiod went to Norgan were they set up their base. Aurelian then used the army he had to attack Culfiod's. He won but he was killed in battle. Culfiod was then crowned the new King of Anglaria. He reigned for three days he was then killed in the Battle of Irgalon were he was defeated by Aurelian who then took the crown and became King Aurelian II. Anglaria was then divided in North-Anglaria, led by the Democratic Party and South-Anglaria, led by Aurelian. Aurelian made his brother Aurelinus the new President of the Anglarian Senate. Aurelian then waited half a year and then attacked Argon. There he was defeated by Galga's armies. However he did survive. Culdin, son of Culfiod then joint Aurelian's side. Culdin's sister, Culira, was then betrothed to Aurelian. They married the same year. In 1149 their daughter Aurelina was born. Aurelian needed an heir who was of the blood of Anglar, so his reign would be justified. In 1150 Hardior's daughter Hardia is born. In 1151 Margid's son Fhargid made a small bandit-army and attacked Irgalon. He killed Aurelian. Culdin and Fhargid then decided to rule as co-monarchs. In 1153 Culira married Aurelinus. In 1154 Aurelinus had the Royal Guard kill Culdin and Fhargid. He then ruled as the new King of Anglaria. Aurelinus then abolished the Senate, because there were only a few Senators remaining. Reign of Gilzor In 1155 the old Gilzor, former President of Anglaria, returned to Anglaria. He reunited with his wife Aurelia. He then proclaimed himself King of Anglaria. He could do this because he was Glaziond's paternal grandfather and the brother of former King Glig. Gilzor was 75 at this time. Aurelinus gave up his crown and bowed to Gilzor. Culira then did the same. Hopnor and the other Democrats returned to Irgalon. Fharazor and Galga came with them. Gilzor re-instated the Anglarian Senate and Hopnor became President with Margid and Turgman as his Consuls. The same construction returned in 1159. In 1160 Fharazor and Galga's son Fharzor was born. Gilzor ruled for 7 years and then died on 5th March 1162. He was succeeded by Co-Monarchs Fharazor and Galga, who were both 20 years old a the time. With Gilzor the Efirian Line of Kings ended. Reign of Fharazor and Galga The reign of Fharazor and Galga started very nervously. People feared Aurelinus would claim the throne again. But he didn't. But in 1163 Hopnor's term as President was over and Aurelinus started a campaign. With him was Culpin, son of Culdin and Margid, who had joint the Imperialistic Party. Aurelinus wanted his niece Aurelina to marry Fharzor but Fharazor and Galga refused. In 1164 they agreed after all, fearing Aurelinus would continue the Civil War. Murder of King Haran II In 1165 King Haran II was murdered and Horgith became the new King of Wildland. Fharazor asked Aurelinus, Hopnor and Margid what to do. Aurelinus suggested to take up arms against Horgith, but Hopnor and Margid disagreed. Fharazor listened to the latter and ignored the matter. Halden During the same year a group of men came in to Anglaria. They went to Canter, where they met Hopnor. The leader of this group was Halden, the brother of Haran II. Hopnor welcomed them in his home and later brought them to King Fharazor and Queen Galga. Fharazor granted Halden and company Anglarian Citizenship. In 1167 Halden, Torius and Marthos then became Senators for the Democratic Party. That year Aurelinus was no longer eligable. Turzman, nephew of Turgman was now the new leader of the Democratic Party and he became the new President with Halden and Hopnor as his Consuls. In 1170 Torius died. In 1171 a new election is held. Turzman went for his second term with Marthos and Halden as his Consuls, but he lost the elections to a new man, the new leader of the Imperialistic Party, Kirion. His Consuls were his son-in-law, Iristulus and Aurelinus. Hopnor then became an Honourary Senator and the tutor of Prince Fharzor and Aurestulus. In 1172 Halden got a letter from his friends Orghorn, son of Orghon and Thorag, son of Thorap. They had also survived the slaughter in Kaz-Arkîk and were coming to Anglaria. Orghorn was welcomed as a foreign prince and he became a good friend of Hopnor. But he, unlike Thorag, refused to become a senator. Orghorn and Aurelina got married later that year. War with Wildland In 1173 Hopnor was made a General and he was sent out to take Kaz-Arkîk for Anglaria from Horgith. Halden and Orghorn were his lieutenants. Marthos, Iristulus and Turzman were also in this Army. With Marthos as another General. Hopnor defeated Horgith and took the city. Turzman died in battle. He then had Horgith executed and his son imprisoned. However Supreme Chancellor Thorap had arrived and surrounded the city. Hopnor was severely outnumbered and had to surrender. Thorap then took control of the city and was crowned King of Wildland in stead of giving it to his grandson, Horgoth, Horgith's son and heir. In 1174 Orgnor, son of Orghorn and Aurelina is born. Also Hardia married Halden. In 1175 Thorap attacked Norgan, but Halden defeated his army. Thorag was killed here. Hopnor and Marthos then had co-command of an army that was going to defeat Thorap and bring Orghorn to the throne. They succeeded. Thorap's son Thorsten was then murdered alongside his mother in the streets of Kaz-Arkîk by their own guards. With Orghorn as the new King of Wildland Fharazor and Galga wanted there to be a bond of friendship between both country's. They worked very hard on this. In 1175 there were new elections and Iristulus, who had become a very popular General became the new President with Kirion and Marthos as his Consuls. During that same year Aurestulus married Iristula, daughter of Iristulus. In 1176 their daughter Aurestulia was born. In 1176 Halfir, son of Halden and Hardia is born. Reign of Galga and Aurelinus In 1177 Fharazor and Galga divorced and she remarried immediately. She married Aurelinus. This made Aurelinus her new co-monarch. Then many people were banished, Fharazor, Fharzor, Culira, Aurestulus, Iristula, Aurestulia, Turma, Hardior, Turza, Halden, Hardia, Halfir and Hopnor. They all fled to Kaz-Arkîk were they lived for a while. In 1179 Turma died. In 1180 Aldan, son of Aurelinus and Galga is born. Reign of Aurelinus In 1182 Fharzor died of illness and his ring wa sent to Galga with the news. When Aurelinus heard that Galga no longer had an heir he had her captured and executed for the murder of the boy. Aurelinus then became Aldan's regent and thus the sole ruler of Anglaria. In 1183 Culira, Hardior and Turza conspired against Aurelinus and he had them executed. In 1184 Fharazor remarried, he married Culpa, daughter of Culpin. During that same year Halden's daughter Halda is born. In 1185 Hopnor and his friends were allowed to return to Anglaria. In 1187 Halden was elected President with Fharazor and Aurestulus as his Consuls. In 1188 Fharazor's daughter Fharizia is born. Reign of Aurestulus In 1189 Aurelinus died and Aurestulus is crowned the new King of Anglaria. During that same year King Hygor of Marduin visited Anglaria. He forged a bond of friendship with Aurestulus. In 1190 Lord Cirthius was murdered and Hygor's mother Yrgornia executed. Hygor then becomes the sole ruler of Marduin. He then adopted Cirthius' children. In 1191 Hygor married Aurestulia. During that same year Halden is re-elected President. In 1192 Aurestulus had a dinner and he invited the most imported people he knew, he invited King Hygor & Aurestulia, King Orghorn & Aurelina, President Halden & Hardia and Hopnor. This showed that Aurestulus had made his way to become the most powerful man on Earth, since both his sister and daughter were now Queens of foreign countries. Civil War Again In 1193 Civil War returned. Culpin, Marthos and Iristulus forged an alliance against King Aurestulus. With the help of Orghorn and Hygor they were defeated and killed. Aurestulus then had Culpod and Culirond, Culpin's sons, executed so that his line died. Aurestulus and Aldan were now the sole, male members of the House of Aldan. Later Life In 1194 at the age of 97 Hopnor resigned as Senator. In 1195 Halfir married Cyrthia, daughter of Cirthius. In 1195 Fharazor was elected President with Halden and Halfir as his Consuls. During that same year Hythom, son of Hygor and Aurestulia is born. Death In 1196 Hopnor died at the age of 100. He was burried in the Halls of Ufir. Where he was given his own tomb. The room in which his tomb stood was nicknamed the Room of a Hundred Years. In his will Hopnor adopted Halden as his son and heir. This made Halden part of both the House of Anglar and the House of Uldor. He also became the Duke of Canter, which was merged with the title of Duke of Norgan. Category:President of the Anglarian Senate Category:Anglarians Category:Firgians